Shadows in the Dark
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is about my idea of 2k12 version of the Dark Turtles. Warning: lots of sexual innuendos from Dark Donnie!
1. Episode 1 part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.

The hour was late, although that didn't matter in the city that never sleeps. But _some_ were smart enough to sleep, like April O'Neil. Ever since she met the turtles, her life has gotten so adrenaline rushing that she becomes so exhausted afterwards. But apparently the day isn't over yet. Donnie rushed to her window and started banging on it with his fist, yelling her name in a panic. She got up and opened the window half alseep.

"Donnie? What's up?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's Mikey! He was captured by footbots! Leo and Raph aren't answering their t-phones. I need your help!" Donnie yelled in a panic.

"What!? Where did they take him?" April asked now fully awake and starting to panic as well.

"At this old abandoned warehouse. Come on!" Donnie said. He then grabbed her hand and yanked her with him across the rooftops. It's a good thing April was too tired to change into her pajamas or take off her shoes.

"Uh, Donnie? You can let go of my hand now." April said after a while of jumping across rooftops.

"Oh! Uh, right. My bad." Donnie said nervously, immediately letting go of her hand and rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

They soon came to the roof of the warehouse. Part of the roof was glass so they looked in and saw Mikey. His hands were behind his back and duct tape was across his mouth.

"So, we sneaking in or crashing in?" April asked the purple masked genius next to her.

"I don't see any footbots. They're probably waiting for us. If we do this right we can crash in and land right in front of Mikey. That will gives us a few seconds to cut him loose before the footbots come out of hiding." Donnie said in that calculating way of his. April nodded to show she understood. They then stood up to get ready to crash through.

"Ladies first." Donnie said with a gentle smile. April rolled her eyes but smiled also. Then they both jumped and crashed through the glass, landing right in front of Mikey.

"It will be ok Mikey, we're here now. We'll get you out of there in no time." April said to the duct taped ninja turtle.

"Oh April, my delecate flower. The kindness that exceeds your brains is truly something to admire." The genius ninja turtle behind her said, causing her to turn and face him before she got to turn Mikey around to cut him loose.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked with a confused look.

"And that confused and helpless look on your beautifully freckled face only adds to your overall beauty." The purple masked ninja turtle stated.

April was about to ask why Donnie was talking so weirdly, but then she was grabbed. She turned her head to see Mikey, without duct tape, grabbing her arms. He had an evil grin and a long tongue coming out of his mouth. He let out an insane version of Mikey's laugh as his looks changed.

His skin became yellow and his orange mask became black. He had dark yellow freckles on his face just like Mikey. The blue eyes turned orange and the white of his eyes turned yellow. There were armor pads on his shoulders and more from his elbows down to his wrists. He also had armor that looked like shorts. The last item he was wearing was a long dark orange piece of cloth that was wrapped around his shell, chest and waist. There were two bladed clubs at his sides

April started to panicking a lot more now that she realized it was a trap. She looked back at Don with a panic stricken face.

"So beautifully naïve and foolish." He said with an evil smug grin as his looks changed as well.

His skin turned purple and the mask turned black. His eyes turned completely yellow but if you look closely you could see lines that act as a sort of pupil. What looked like spikes protruted from his head like a lizard and a long purple tail swished excitedly behind him. He had armor at his shoulders that ended at his biceps. On his hand were what looked like metal gloves but there was a sharp point coming out of the backside that ended at his elbow. On his face were two flat pieces of metal. Lastly he had armor on his legs that began at his thighs and ended at his ankles.

"Who _are_ you creatures? Where are my friends!?" April demanded as she struggled against the fake Mikey's grip.

"Your friends will be joining us soon." A new voice said. Then three others came out of the shadows. One of them being Karai and the other two looking similar like Leo and Raph. The one who spoke looked a lot like Leo.

His skin was blue and he had a black mask as well. He had armor that looked like black pants and a shoulder pad on his left shoulder that had a big spike coming out of it. He also had armor on his forearms and a big double-bladed sword that he was holding. His eyes were the same as the fake Donnie's but there was a round piece of machinery over his left eye.

The one next to him looked a lot like Raph but his skin was red. He had a black mask like the other fake turtles and the same yellow eyes as the fake Donnie and fake Leo. He also had armor on his legs, one side was like pants and the other was like shorts. There was armor on his right shoulder that went down to his wrist. He also wore metal cuffs on his wrists. His pointer fingers were like big talons. /he had the same crack as Raph.

"Karai. How am I not surprized?" April said as she glared at the smirking Karai.

"Hey princess. How do you like my new friends? Tie her up and gag her. And take her t-phone." Karai said. The fake Mikey laughed his insane laughter as he held April's hands behind her back.

"You can call us the Dark Turtles. I'm Dark Mikey." Dark Mikey said with more of his laughter as Dark Raph tied her hands.

"Now to find her t-phone." Dark Raph said with a smirk.

"I do believe a strip search is in order. I'll do it." Dark Donnie said excitedly as he placed his hands on April's hips.

"Don't touch m-!" April said but got cut off by Dark Raph tieing a piece of cloth to gag her.

"Calm yourself Dark Donatello. Be paitent. Just get her t-phone and tessen." Dark Leo ordered. Dark Donnie frowned but did as his leader asked.

"Here you go fearless leader." He said as he gave Dark Leo April's things. Dark Leo then began texting the turtles.

"_Turtles, we have April O'Neil in our custody. Come to the abandoned warehouse on Main Street. Do __NOT__ bring your weapons!_" Leo read out loud to his brothers.

"My poor princess! I mean...We have to save her!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's beat the shells off of whoever took her!" Raph said, all too happy about their friend being held hostage.

"Wait guys! This is obviously a trap. And we don't even know who we're up against." Leo warned.

"Well what are we supposed to do Leo? They have April! Trap or not, we gotta rescue her." Raph agrued, lighting punching his fit to his palm. Donnie agreed with a "Yeah!", his bo staff in hand and ready to beat some shell for his princess.

"What should we do Leo? They said not to bring our weapons." Mikey asked, concerned about their friend.

"We're not listening to that Mikey. We're bringing our weapons _and_ rescuing April." Leo stated with that determined leader look of his.

The turtles sprinted across the rooftops with Donnie being ahead of his brothers. Fear for loosing the love of his life causing him to run faster. They quickly and silently came to the roof of the warehouse. They couldn't help but to noticed the broken glass.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.

"When are those turtles gonna get here!? I'm itchin' to crack open their shells." Dark Raph said impaitently, circling around everyone like a caged tiger.

"Be paitent Dark Raphael. They will be here soon enough." Dark Leo said to his bloodthirsty brother.

"I say let them take their time. I'm perfectly satisfied with waiting." Dark Donnie stated.

He had his tail wrapped around April's legs and waist. His hand was grabbing April's chin, trying to make her look at him. April refused to though and continuously jerked her head out of his hands. But all that caused was Dark Donnie's evil grin to grow and hand to grab her chin again. Dark Mikey suddenly let out his signature laughter.

"Oh yeah! You're so satisfied that your getting _stiff_." The crazy yellow turtle said to his genius brother with more laughter.

"Nothing my dear April can't take care of." Dark Don replied to his little brother nonchalantly without taking his eyes off of April. His smile then grew more devious.

"She will _never_ be yours!" Donnie yelled as he and his brothers jumped in. They all landed perfectly and with their weapons drawn.

"They're he~re." Dark Mikey quoted creepily then laughed again.

"I thought we said to _not_ bring your weapons. You four must not be as _good_ as I thought." Dark Leo said to the turtles.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" Dark Donnie said with a smirk. He then pushed something on his gauntlets and moved his arms in front of his chest.

Suddenly all of the turtles' weapons went flying to the gauntlets. The pull didn't seem to be as strong with Donnie's bo saff and he managed to keep it from flying away. All of the other weapons landed on Dark Donnie's gauntlets, magnetized to it. He then pushed something on his gauntlets again and all of the weapons fell to the ground in front of him. Now the only weapons the turtles had was Donnie's bo staff. Even all of their small hidden weapons were gone.

"Who the heck are you guys!?" Raph yelled, annoyed that his beloved sais were taken from him. Oh well he'll just have to used his fists.

"We are the Dark Turtles! Like the name? Came up with it myself." Dark Mikey said with a grin, his long tounge hanging out of his mouth.

"Dude that's totally what I was thinking! It's the perfect name for you guys. Cause you're us but all dark and evil." Mikey said.

"I know right!?" Dark Mikey said excitedly, happy that someone finally understood.

"We were created by your DNA." Dark Leo explained.

"But with a few minor altercations." Dark Donnie added.

"Enough talk, more fighting!" Dark Raph said as he attacked his counterpart. Raph dodged flawlessly and began attacking as well. Dark Leo and Dark Mikey also began atacking their counterparts as well.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave you to get rid of this _minor_ nusance, my delecate flower. But don't you worry a hair on your beautiful head, I'll be right back." Dark Donnie said to April before he attacked Donnie.

"You have no idea how much I've longed for this moment. Now I will finally get to truly prove my superiority in both mind...and...body!" Dark Donnie said as he visiously attacked Donnie. Donnie tired to defend and attack with his staff but Dark Donnie just blocked with his gauntlets.

"You are a wimp. You're too weak to protect her. Once you are done for, she will be _mine_. She will be my pretty little lab assistent. Our first project will be disecting your perfectly preserved, nonliving body." Dark Donnie continued to taunt his conterpart.

"That will _never_ happen! I will always find a way to protect her. I am strong enough! You are sick and twisted. She would _never_ want to be with you!" Donnie yelled, infuriated by his clone's words.

"Careful with that temper of yours Donatello. It's just as destructive as Raphael's." The evil genius taunted with a smirk.

Donnie yelled in anger as he simutaniously pushed the button on his bo staff to make the blade pop out and brought it down to strike. Dark Donnie was momentarily surprized by the blade and hesitated for a second. That second of hesitation caused him to not be fast enough to completely dodge the attack. The blade went right down his face on his right eye. Dark Donnie screamed in pain as he held his wound.

"You will pay for that!" He screamed in anger.

Donnie then noticed that his eyes seem to glaze over, turning into a cloudy yellow. Dark Don then let out an animalistic roar and lunged for Donnie. Donnie managed to be fast enough to pull his staff up in front of his face. Dark Don ended up biting the staff as if he was a rabid dog. It was like that for a moment as Donnie tried to fend off Dark Donnie, getting clawed in the meantime. But then Dark Donnie suddenly doubled over, screaming in pain, being electricuted. Donnie looked over and saw Karai standing close to them but still at a safe distance. She held what looked like one of those small car alarm devices.

"Why do _I_ always have to do the turtle sitting?" Karai said right before she walked off. Donnie was left standing there very confused.

"_You_ are one _ugly_ turtle. And that's really saying something since my _brother_ is _Mikey_." Raph said to his clone as they fought.

"I heard that!" Mikey yelled from where he fought his clone. Raph ignored him though in favor of going to punch his red skined counterpart.

"You must be looking at a mirror, cause I ain't the ugly one here." Dark Raph replied as he grabbed Raph's fist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail your highness? How about I break 'em for you!?" Raph said as he got up and charged after Dark Raph. They collided, both growling and grabbing each others fists. They struggled to get the upper hand on the other.

"You may have kidnapped our friend, taken our weapons, and share our DNA, but _you_ will _never_ win." Leo said to his clone as he dodged the giant sword.

"And what makes you so sure?" Dark Leo asked as he swung his sword again.

"Because just like Captain Ryan, the heroes always win. And _we_ are heroes. That's what heroes do." Leo said as he took an opportunity to strike.

"You honestly think _Captain Ryan_ is a hero? That's a laugh. Space Heroes is the _dummest_ show I have ever seen." Dark Leo spat out. Leo's face turned into one of shock.

"How dare you!? You are no clone of mine! Captain Ryan is a true hero and someday I will be just like him." Leo said to his blue skined clone. Dark Leo just scoffed in response. Leo knew that this agrument could last forever so he decided to change the subject.

"So why is Karai not fighting? Going by past experiences she should be trying to kick my shell right now. What gives?" He asked, sneaking a look at Karai.

"She's not here to fight. Those aren't her orders. She's merely keeping an eye on us." Dark Leo answered. Leo felt as if there was more to what Dark Leo said but knew by the look in his eye that he wasn't going to say anything more. But he was still curious about one other thing.

"So if you're my clone, do you have, maybe, somewhat, sorta, feelings for Karai? Maybe?" Leo asked with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help but look at Karai again. Of course none of it went unnoticed by the dark leader. Dark Leo took a look at Karai also, then at his mad scientist brother.

"I am not like my brother." He said simply. Leo sighed as he realized he wasn't going to get any type of real answer out of his clone.

Dark Mikey laughed as he continuously tried to bash Mikey with his clubs. Mikey in turn continuously jumped, flipped, and ducked as he tried to dodge the clubs. With the way the "wild ones" were fighting, it almost seemed as if they were dancing instead. Although given their personalities, you never really know if they really _are_ fighting or not.

"So what's your favorite pizza topping? Movie? Cartoon? Video game? You ever wished you could fly an alien spaceship? Ever had a dream like that? I have. My brothers were there and there was something about a robot and dinosaurs or something. I don't really remember though." Mikey rambled, not exactly grasping the concept that this was his enemy. Appearently Dark Mikey didn't exactly grasp the concept either.

"Uh, ok let's see if I can do this in order. Never had pizza. Never watched tv. Never watched tv. Never played any. Yes. No. And that is an _awesome_ dream dude!" Dark Mikey answered with more laughter. Soon they were both laughing and talking and joking around. Then they both scratched their heads in confusion.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Mikey asked. They both then looked around and saw their brothers fighting.

"Oh yeah! We're supposed to be fighting!" They both said at the same time as they realized the enitre purpose they were there. Then they went back to fighting, sort of, in the way only Mikey does.

Donnie soon recovered the momentary shock and went over to April. He managed to loosen the rope before something twisted around his ankle and pulled him. He fell to the ground and was pulled away from April. He looked over and saw Dark Donnie, awake, and really mad. He used his tail to whip Donnie to the other side of him. Then he let go and fipped onto his feet.

April managed to struggle enough to break free from the rope, then take off the cloth gag. She quickly went over to the weapons, grabbing her own. She grabbed Leo's swords, caught his attention, and threw them to him. Leo grabbed his swords and smirk at his evil double, who had a look of horror. She did the same with Raph's sais and Mikey's nunchucks. Which produced the same looks on the two other turtle brothers and their doubles. Then April went to help Donnie with her tessen in hand.


	3. Episode 1 part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.

April took a stance with her tessen next to Donnie. They took a small moment to look at each and smile. Then they looked back to Dark Donnie, now with a new determination. Dark Donnie looked at April with a mad expression, but then it changed to his typical smug one.

"Oh Apirl, my lovely flower, I told you to wait. You don't have to be so eager to be with me. We have all the time in the world after I'm through with him." He said.

"You're crazy." April replied.

"Don't be a bad girl now April. I don't want to have to punish you. Although now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should anyways. You would enjoy my _punishments_." The evil purple genius said suggestively. April's face became a mixture of disgust and insulted and turned a little red. Donnie's face became angry.

"Will you just be quiet!?" Donnie yelled right before he attacked Dark Donnie.

Right after he attacked, April did as well. But Dark Donnie seemed to be ignoring her. He actually seemed to be purposly dodging her. But when her tessen hit the armor on his bicep, he turned to her.

"You don't want to do this April. I don't want to hurt you." He said to her.

Donnie then wacked his staff at the side of his face from behind. The staff effectivly hit the piece of metal on that side and making it spark. Dark Don fell to the ground, still contious but unable to fight anymore.

"Finally." Donnie said with much relief.

"You can say that again." April agreed.

The two blue leaders' swords clashed together. They were like that for a while. Neither said a word to each other. For them it wasn't needed. Besides, they both knew that the other wasn't going to give away any useful information anyways.

After a while, Leo managed to fling Dark Leo's sword out of his hands. Then a powerful kick to his plastron sent Dark Leo crashing into old warehouse boxes. The evil blue leader was now in the same state as his dark genius brother. The piece of metal on his eye was sparking. Leo walked up to him. Dark Leo manged to left his head slightly to look at him.

"Never insult Captain Ryan in my presence again. And we are heros. I believe that is clear now." He said. Then Leo turned around and walked away.

Raph was beyond estatic to have his sais back. Dark Raph tried to keep a straight face and not to show how scared he really was. But the truth was he was totally terrified, Raph looked like a deranged killer, and Dark Raph knew he was done for.

So after much more fighting, Dark Raph saw an opening and went to strike with his right claw. But Raph quickly noticed and moved to block. Raph's sai didn't just block though, they sliced right through Dark Raph's claw. Dark Raph held his hand as if he was injured even though he couldn't feel it. Raph took that moment to punch his red counterpart in the head. The evil red barbarian fell to the ground in the same state as his other two brothers.

Mikey and Dark Mikey had even more fun now that Mikey had his nunchucks. But they still were play fighting while talking about weird and random stuff. They still weren't taking the fight seriously.

"Ok ok. How about this one? Favorite color?" Mikey asked.

"Orange! Me too!" They both said at the same time.

Dark Mikey was then punched by a fist that belonged to a red masked turtle. He swayed for a moment before falling to the ground in the same state as his brothers. Mikey turned to Raph with a pout.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked the hotheaded turtle.

"Get your head in the fight Mikey. He's our enemy! You have to pound them! You can _never_ be _friends_ with him. He will _kill_ you if given the opportunity." Raph said. Mikey let out a forced laugh and put on a forced smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Totally forgot bro." He said. The excuse seemed to have fooled Raph.

"Ok then. _Don't_ forget again, or else." Raph replied. Mikey raised his right hand and made an x on his plastron with the other.

"Promise dude." Mikey said with a fake smile. Again, Raph was fooled.

"Good." He said.

"Come on everyone. Let's go." Leo ordered.

Then one by one they jumped on boxes and thru the hole in ceiling. Leo was last, just in case. He stopped on the box right before the hole and looked over his shoulder. Karai had footbots pick up the dark turtles and carry them away. Leo and Karai locked eyes for a moment until Raph called for Leo.

"You coming fearless leader?" He asked.

"Keep your shell on Raph. I'm coming." Leo responded. Then he jumped thru the hole and joined the others.

"And that's what happened Master Splinter." Leo finished explaining to their sensei.

"No doubt this is a plan of the Shredder's with help from the kraang. All of you have fought very well. I am proud of all of you. But the _dark turtles_ worry me. We don't know much about them." Master Splinter said.

"Well looks like tomorrow night's partol will be a recon mission." Leo said.

"Ugh. I _hate_ recon missions!" Raph groaned.

Meanwhile, at the foot clan's hideout. The dark turtles were all on there knees and bowing their heads so low it almost touched the floor. The Shredder, on his throne, looked down at them.

"You have failed me. You all _swore_ you would bring me the turtles, April O'Neil, _and_ Splinter. You all shall be severely punished." The Shredder said in his deep, dark and scary voice.

"I underestimated them Master. I promise it won't happen again." Dark Leo said. Then his eye piece sparked, causing Dark Leo to clutch his eye in pain.

"They have damaged your machinery. To bad Stockman isn't capable to fix them anymore. You'll just have to wait until the kraang get around to it." Shredder observed. Then he stood up and walked right in front of Dark Leo. The dark turtles all bowed lower if that was possible.

"There is an irony here that amuses me. You're all very lucky you are all so loyal to me. I grant you a second chane. But if you fail..." Shredder said.

Then he grabbed Dark Leo's mask tails and forced his head up. His claws then were unsheathed from his gaunlets and brought them close to Dark Leo's throat. Dark Leo's eyes widened as he was grabbed and forced to look at Shredder. His eyes widened more as the blades were brought close to his throat. He gulped and nodded carefully.

"Hai, Master." He breathed out.

**If this was an episode, this would be the end of it. You know, where it goes golden or whatever. I forget what it's called. The next chapter will be like the next episode.**


	4. Episode 2 part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.

Deep in the foot hideout, the dark turtles were completing orders from Shredder. They were fighting each other with everything they had. The blue skinned leader and his red-hot tempered brother were taking their turn. Dark Leo slashed away with his big double-bladed sword as Dark Raph did the same with his talons. Dark Raph went for an attack but stopped just before he hit his fearless leader.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to destroy those turtles with only one talon!?" Dark Raph exclaimed, emphasizing his point by holding up his broken talon.

"They were more than we anticipated. Shredder order us to train not just because they are more skill than us, but also so you can learn how to fight with only one talon." Dark Leo said.

"It's no wonder how we were defeated. _You_ were the one in charge of tieing up April. _Obviously_ you didn't do a very good job. She _got away_." Dark Donnie said to Dark Raph, his voice dripping with venom and through clenched teeth with the last sentence. Dark Raph walked right up to his face, glarring at him.

"Well _you_ were the one who took their weapons. If _you_ stopped feeling up April and actually _fought_ your original, then we would of won. _And_ you wouldn't have _this_." Dark Raph spat out. Then he slid his non-taloned finger down Dark Don's new scar. Dark Donnie swatted his hand away from his face.

"Don't you dare touch that!" He yelled.

"Aww. Does the baby's boo-boo still hurt? Besides, if you would stop your little 'freak outs', April wouldn't of 'gotten away'." Dark Raph taunted. The leader of the two stepped inbetween them before Dark Donnie could lunge at his red brother in fury.

"Well since you two are so egar to fight each other, why you go next then?" Dark Leo said. Even though it was a question, for the two squabbling turtles, it was clearly an order. They crossed the room to fight as Dark Mikey laughed at them.

"Oooh. Somebody's in _trouble_!" He teased in an almost sing-song way.

"Yeah, you." Dark Leo said as he turned around and faced his baby brother. Dark Mikey stopped laughing at his two fighting brothers and looked at Dark Leo n confusion.

"Wha-? What do you mean? I'm adorable! How could _I_ get into trouble?" He said with a grin and his tounge hanging out. Dark Leo suddenly grabbed his yellow brother's plastron roughly and brought him to his eye level.

"_You_ did not fight. I don't know what you were doing, but it wasn't fighting. It looked as if you completely forgotten all that you have been taught. All that you have been told." The dark leader lectured. Dark Mikey gulped audibly as the result of nervousness from the intimidation. Dark Leo then let him go and Dark Mikey fell to the floor.

"The turtles are not our friends. Yours my seem like he wanted to be, but don't be so gullible. Do not ever forget what Master Shredder has taught us. They will hurt us in any way any chance they get. They will end our lives once they find the opportunity. Always remember that we are rejects. Mere trash. Supposed to be thrown away by the Kraang. But Master Shredder saw potential in us and gave us a chance at life. Show any weakness, wether it'd be in your eyes, your voice, your words, or your actions, and you are _done for_. And then our Master Shredder will look like a fool. Which is unexeptable. Do you understand?" The leader continued to lecture. Dark Mikey put a hand up in a salute.

"Sir yes sir!" He said with another grin.

Dark Leo then turned back to they're soon-to-be murder brothers to stop them before they really do kill each other. Dark Mikey's arm fell to his side, he looked away, and his grin dissappeared once Dark Leo wasn't looking.

"You understand now Mikey? Your clone may of looked like he wanted to "have fun" and "be bros", but it was probably just a trick. They work for the foot, the Shredder, you can't trust them." Leo lectured gently to his youngest brother. The baby of the family frowned at his oldest brother and leader.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up there Leo. "They work for the Shredder", "you can't trust them"? That's exactly what _I've_ been saying about Karai!" Raph yelled at his immediate older brother. He got up from the couch and went right up to Leo's face, glarring daggers.

"That situation is completely different. Karai wasn't created for evil." Leo retaliated.

"Wasn't creat-? She was taken as a baby! All she knows is evil! Exactly like them! This is exactly the same you big dumb hypocrite!" Raph continued to yelled at his leader in blue's face. He jabbed Leo's plastron with his finger repeatedly in accuzation.

"A big dumb hypocrite. Really Raph? That's the best that you can come up with? I'm dissapointed. If you want to fight so badly Raph, let's take this into the dojo." Leo said calmly but with a challenge clearly in his voice.

"After you, oh fearless leader." Raph said with that challenging smirk of his. When they left for the dojo, Donnie turned to the sad Mikey. With a sigh, the purple ninja got up and put a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. The wild ninja turtle looked up at his smart brother's comforting smile.

"It's ok Mikey. I understand." He said. Mikey blinked in surprize.

"You do?" Mikey asked.

"Of course I do! You found a kindred spirit in your clone. You're both wild and crazy and weird, no offence. You get each other. There's no shame in that." Donnie said, still with his comforting smile. Mikey finally smiled also, feeling a lot better. Donnie's expression then turned serious.

"But you know, Leo does have a point. They work for the foot and were more than likely created by the Kraang. They don't know anything other than evil." Donnie contnued. Mikey frowned again at his words. It seemed that all of his brothers thought the same thing about their clones.

"Hey now, none of that. Unlike are over-protective brothers, I understand the process of trial and error. I'm not saying don't try. I'm saying that teaching him of a different life, different ways, is going to be extremely hard. You're not going to be successful at first. But you can't give up. You know, Thomas Eddison tried and failed thousands of times to just invent a light bulb." Donnie said to cheer up Mikey. It worked, Mikey was all smiles yet again and he even laughed.

"Seriously dude? A light bulb? That's insane man!" Mikey said.

"I know right!? _But_ he didn't give up, and neither should you." Donnie said, his comforting smile returning. Mikey absolutly beamed, a newfound determination surging thru his blood. Mikey glomped his brother, making them fall over.

"Thank you so much Donnie! You're the best!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No...problem." Donnie managed to say thru the death grip of a hug Mikey had on him. Why couldn't he use this amount of strength during training? Mikey released his grip when Leo and Raph came out of the dojo. They were both breathing heavy, sweaty, and bleeding a bit.

Leo had a bloody nose, bruises all over his face, and small cuts on his arms and plastron. His legs were shaking a bit and one of his swords were broken. Raph didn't look any better. He had a cut on his cheek, a big bruise over his one eye, and his mask was around his neck. But the strange thing was that Leo's mask was around Raph's wrists.

"Um...yeah. We uh...we gotta...clean up." Leo said with red cheeks and out of breath. He and Raph then awkwardly left the other two brothers. Raph went into the bathroom while Leo went to get the medical supplies from Don's lab.

"What was with all that?" Mikey asked Donnie while they stared at the dojo entrance their older brothers just were.

"I have no idea." Donnie replied.

"Dude. Did Raph have a bit of vanilla ice cream on his face? Or was that just sweat glistening?" Mikey asked. Then the two younger brothers then looked at each other.

"Will you get off of me already?" Donnie asked.

"But you're so comfy." Mikey said while snuggling into Donnie more. Donnie pushed his clingy brother off of him and stood up.

"I should make sure our big brothers did sustain any serious damage." Donnie said. He walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Then he left in the dirrection his brothers went.

Mikey couldn't help but feel content. Sure his big bros almost killed each other, but they fix everything afterwards. And not only physically. They have this tight bond that not even themselves can break. That's what he wants to show Dark Mikey. That, sure life can be difficult at times, but if you have people in your life that care about you, all the bad stuff is worth it.

With a content sigh, Mikey got up and headed for the kitchen. He's gonna need a lot of flour and sauce if he's gonna give Dark Mikey a _taste_ of the good life.

Hehe, _taste_, now that was funny.


End file.
